


Wet Dream

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy goes to talk to Hogwarts Quidditch coach Oliver about his daughter's aptitude in that sport. Random nakedness and wetness results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

Percy stood off to the side as the children poured out of the Quidditch showers, offering his daughter Lucy an encouraging smile that belied Percy's inner turmoil as she passed with her schoolmates. He still didn't think it was a good idea to let the girl play on the Quidditch team, but Audrey had insisted that Percy give his consent. His ex-wife was usually the best mother his children could have, but Percy wasn't sure she was entirely sane in this case. He reckoned he needed to investigate the matter for himself and speak with his old classmate Oliver Wood, Lucy's Quidditch coach.

As the last straggler left the showers, Percy slipped inside, looking around at the mess the players had left with a grimace. It was dangerous _and_ encouraged sloth, he thought, gearing himself up mentally for the inevitable fight with Audrey. Not to mention smelly. Squaring his shoulders, he passed by the boys' and girls' shower rooms to where he vaguely remembered the coach's office to be. When he reached the door, he knocked and pushed open the door without waiting for an answer.

"Hallo, Wood," he said. "I was just-"

He stopped short and at the sight before him. Oliver was standing near the open door to the private shower off his office, in the middle of pulling his shirt over his head. His torso was trim and muscled and all Percy could do was stare, his mouth going dry. Unbidden, a sense memory of a hand on cock-- _Oliver's_ hand--as his own mapped those very same planes... Percy shook himself mentally. That had never happened, he thought firmly. It had all been a rather vivid fantasy, that was all.

"Oh, hey, Percy," Oliver said with a slow grin, tossing aside his shirt. "I thought I saw you in the stands. Come to see Lucy play?"

A blush suffused Percy's cheeks, but he wasn't sure if it was because of Oliver's bare chest or his Scottish brogue, which sent shivers up and down his spine, just as it always had. _Like it had that night._

"Uh, yeah, amongst other things..." Percy's voice trailed off as he tried to think of a way to broach his topic. Instead, he found himself gazing at Oliver's body again, cursing inwardly as he felt himself start to grow hard. Resolutely, he ejected the memories--or daydream, rather--from his mind and forced himself to focus on the matter at hand.

"She's a natural," Oliver said. "As good as Ginny and Charlie, if not better. You have a future Quidditch pro on your hands, Perce."

"Oh, God!" Percy said, forgetting Oliver's state of near-nakedness for a moment. "That's the last thing I need--Oliver, do you realize how _dangerous_ this sport is?"

Oliver started to laugh, but then his face grew serious. He came around his desk to face Percy, reaching out to squeeze Percy's arm.

"It's not as bad as when we were at Hogwarts. It's much safer now. I'd never let anything bad happen, you know that." Oliver gazed at Percy for a moment as he rubbed Percy's arm. "You trust me, don't you?"

Percy's eyes widened and his heart started to pound wildly. "Yes, I--I do. I trust you."

"Good," Oliver said softly. His eyes dropped to Percy's mouth and he licked his lips unconsciously before looking away again.

"Good," Percy repeated dumbly. "I... um... I guess I should get going."

"Oh..." Percy's heart sped up as he thought he detected a note of disappointment in Oliver's voice. "If you must, you must, I suppose."

"Well," Percy said slowly, letting his eyes drop to Oliver's torso. "You _are_ half naked."

"I know," Oliver said with a sudden smirk. "I was just getting in the shower when you came by." He gazed at Percy for a moment and then seemed to come to a decision. "You can keep talkin'... or you can join me. Just like that one time when we got drunk at the Leaving Fest."

Percy just stood there with his mouth hanging open, struck speechless by Oliver's revelation. It _had_ happened, it hadn't just been a dream, and, really, if he were honest with himself, Percy had known that all along. And not only had it really happened, Oliver wanted it to happen again.

As Percy watched, Oliver quickly stripped, dropping the rest of his clothes onto his desk chair. Giving Percy one last, intense look, he walked into the shower and turned on the water.

For a moment, Percy didn't do anything but stare at Oliver's backside, swallowing hard at the site of the other man's muscled buttocks as he tried to tamp down his rising fear. A part of him wanted to turn around and run out of the showers, run out of the school, and never come back, but he couldn't--not when Lucy was expecting to see him afterwards.

He closed his eyes and drew in a ragged breath. Audrey had always said he was too controlled, not spontaneous enough. Maybe it was time he did something about it. He'd wanted Oliver since long before that fateful even seventh year, and apparently Oliver had wanted him, too.

Almost unconsciously, he started to unfasten his robes, pushing them off his shoulders and letting them pool at his feet before the rest of his clothes followed suit. He resisted the urge to take the time to gather up his clothing and fold it meticulously and then followed Oliver into the shower, reaching out and touching Oliver's wet shoulder tentatively.

Oliver started and inhaled sharply. "I was starting to think you'd run off again," he murmured, turning to face Percy. He reached up and cupped Percy's face, pulling the other man into a deep kiss.

Percy froze for a moment, surprised by the feel of Oliver's mouth on his, not soft and gentle like Audrey's kisses, but hard and demanding. After a moment, he responded as well, making up for his lack in skill with his enthusiasm as he kissed Oliver back, reveling in the other man's taste and in the moment itself. Finally, Oliver pulled away, licking his lips as he grinned at Percy.

"I've been waitin' a long time to do this again," he said, gazing at Percy from hooded eyes as he skated his hands up Percy's sides. Despite the warm water, Percy shivered, his cock now so hard he thought he'd explode if Oliver touched it. But then Oliver _did_ touch it, and Percy thought he'd die. He put his hand on Oliver's to still it before he spurted and then he stepped back.

"Let me look at you." He ran his fingertips over the smooth planes of Oliver's chest, marveling at the feel of Oliver's skin. "You're perfect," he murmured, mesmerized by the sight. "A piece of art."

Oliver snorted as a blush suffused his body. "M'not perfect," he said, shuddering as Percy's nails scraped down his sides. "God, Percy..."

Percy shivered at Oliver's reaction, surprised that _he_ had caused it. Emboldened, he pushed Oliver up against the wall and gazed down at the other man's body, swallowing hard as he saw. Oliver's cock was red and hard and perfect--no matter what Oliver thought--all Percy could think about was touching it.

"It's gorgeous," he said, reaching down to stroke it. "I've never seen anything like it, then or now."

Oliver made a funny little noise deep in his throat and pushed into Percy's hand. Percy's heart skipped a beat as he realized that _he_ was eliciting this response from Oliver. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but he was sure he'd be any good at it. He hesitated for a moment as he tried not to give in to his panic and run away before he made a fool of himself.

Just then, Oliver keened, "Percy, please... Need you. Need you to touch me."

"Okay," Percy said, grasping Oliver's erection. He gave it a few strokes, watching Oliver's face intently for a few moments before he realized that he wanted to do more to Oliver than just give him a hand job this time. He wanted to _taste_ Oliver. Dropping to his knees, he stared at Oliver's cock--even scarier and sexier up close than it had been from afar--stroking it slowly. Finally he took a deep breath and licked the tip experimentally.

Oliver let out a soft cry and twisted his hands in Percy's hair. "Please, more, Perce. Use your mouth."

Percy licked around the tip, trying not to make a face at the taste, and then sucked it into his mouth, sliding his head down the shaft too quickly and gagging as it hit the back of his throat. He instinctively pulled away too fast, scraping Oliver's cock in the process.

"Ow!" Oliver cried. He loosened his grip on Percy's hair and gave him a rueful smile. "S'okay. Just watch the teeth."

"Sorry," Percy said, blushing furiously. He let Oliver's cock slide into his mouth once more, going slowly this time, working it over with meticulous care.

"Oh, God," Oliver breathed, pulling Percy's hair as he thrust shallowly into Percy's mouth. "Don't stop. Whatever you do, don't stop. I'm so close."

Percy's jaw had started to ache, but he redoubled his efforts, anxious to give Oliver as much pleasure as possible. He was soon rewarded as Oliver let out a strangled cry and started to come, spurting into Percy's mouth. Percy started to swallow, but choked, making a face as the bitter, viscous fluid filled his mouth. Holding his breath, he opened his mouth reflexively and let Oliver's come dribble out of his mouth and down his cock.

"Oh, fuck," Oliver breathed. Percy looked up and blushed as he caught Oliver's eyes fixed on his come-covered cock.

"Sorry," he said. "I-I-"

"Shut up," Oliver said, dropping to his knees. "That was the sexiest thing I've seen in ages." He pulled Percy roughly into his arms and thrust his tongue into Percy's mouth, moaning as he kissed him. Percy returned the kiss with enthusiasm, pressing against Oliver excitedly. He gasped as he felt a warm, wet hand grasp his cock and slide up the shaft.

"M-Merlin," he whispered against Oliver's lips, reaching up to grab Oliver's shoulders.

Oliver grunted and pushed Percy back onto the wet tile, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"My turn," he said, his hungry gaze running over Percy's body. He slid his hand up Percy's thigh and grabbed Percy's cock, giving it a few experimental strokes. Percy cried out and writhed under Oliver's ministrations. This was _brilliant_ , so much better than anything he'd ever done to himself, anything Audrey had ever done to him, and he was sure he'd never be able to get enough.

Percy's muscles tensed as Oliver touched him and he gazed at Oliver raptly. Water had plastered Oliver's hair to his head and he was gnawing on his lower lip in concentration as he fisted Percy's prick.

"Do you like that?" Oliver asked, looking up to meet Percy's eyes.

"God..." Percy said between clenched teeth for a moment as he pressed into Oliver's hand. "It's perfect. Better than I'd imag--remembered. Please, don't stop, Oliver. Please, I-- _God_ , I'll do anything you want."

"I won't," Oliver promised, a tender smile ghosting over his lips as he continued to stroke Percy, his other hand sliding up Percy's chest to tweak first one and then the other nipple. Percy grunted and moved his hips faster, incognizant of the water raining down on him and Oliver.

"S'good," he breathed. "Your hand on my cock... s'bloody brilliant. Never felt anything like it."

Oliver grinned. "There's more where that comes from." He dragged his finger through the water pooling on Percy's chest and then slipped it between Percy's arsecheeks, pressing it against his hole and pushing it inside. He touched a spot deep within Percy, sending sparks through his insides. Percy came with a strangled shout, spurting all over his stomach and Oliver's hand, white lights flashing behind his eyelids as he shot again and again. When he was spent, Oliver raised his hand to his lips and licked off Percy's semen before leaning over the other man and pressing his lips against Percy's, thrusting his tongue into Percy's mouth. Percy gasped at the taste of himself on Oliver and deepened the kiss with a groan.

"I love the way you come undone," Oliver said breathlessly as he came up for air. "It was even better than I'd remembered, too, and I'd thought the first time was pretty brilliant." He kissed Percy again, soundly, and then pulled away. "I, uh, don't have any detentions or hall duty this weekend if you'd like to go out to dinner." He reached over and caressed Percy's cheek. "And you did say you'd do anything I wanted."

Percy nodded as he struggled to regain control over himself, his spent cock twitching at the thought of what he could do for Oliver. There was so much he had to learn.

"That would be acceptable," he said with formal haughtiness, letting out a sputter of weak protest as Oliver pounced with a laugh and claimed his lips.


End file.
